


Promises to Actuality

by Rearviewdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bachelor Parties, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night, lots of fluff, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just couldn't stop the small lovesick grin that was threatening to take over his entire face, even though Niall was staring at him with a slight frown from his barstool, even though he could see Zayn already zeroed in on him, hop off his own barstool to walk over and clap a clumsy hand over his shoulder and wheeze into his ear about  ‘blushing brides’ while sloshing vodka all over the counter in front of them. It wasn't that he wasn’t interested in his bachelor party, he really had been looking forward to it for months, regardless of the fact that it was being designed and carried out by three complete idiots who had turned to him and Louis one day and asked with completely straight faces, “Do we get penis balloons and necklaces for the both of you, or?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Actuality

Harry just couldn’t stop the small lovesick grin that was threatening to take over his entire face even though Niall was staring at him with a slight frown from his barstool. Even though he could see Zayn already zeroed in on him as he hopped off his own barstool to clap a clumsy hand over his shoulder and wheeze into his ear about ‘blushing brides’ while sloshing vodka all over the counter in front of them. It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t interested in his bachelor party, he really had been looking forward to it for months, regardless of the fact that it was being designed and carried out by three complete idiots who had turned to him and Louis one day and asked with completely straight faces, “ _Do we get penis balloons and necklaces for the both of you, or?”_

Harry had been anticipating what kind of ridiculous night the boys had planned and definitely wasn’t let down when all three of them came crashing into Louis and Harry’s flat to tell them about _The Plan._ The horribly named plan was a mess if nothing else, mostly because of the way the boys had decided to split their time between both grooms.

  
 _The Plan_  was loudly presented by Niall, crinkling his eyebrows together and reading his bookmarks from his phone as he spoke, “Alright, so _The Plan_ is that we split you both up because having you both at the same time is obnoxious. We can’t have lovey-dovey, puke-sick, heart eyes when we’re supposed to be getting smashed so, we’re sending Louis with Liam to Twelve Pub with the other lads he’s inviting and he’ll stay there awhile for some drinks. Meanwhile, Zayn and I will take Harry to that place that gives those huge pint glasses. It’s only a block away from Twelve Pub, so we'll be close," Niall assured them. "So Louis will be at Twelve and we’ll keep Harry with us getting drunk until…” Niall looked up from his phone with a sly grin at Liam and Zayn before continuing, “ _Until_ …we switch the two of you! We'll have Harry walk to Twelve Pub to continue partying with Liam and the other lads, and Louis will come to Zayn and me to continue getting pissed with the huge pints!”

  
Zayn sat quietly beside Niall, anticipating Louis and Harry’s reaction while Liam made great efforts to try and look like that wasn’t the worst idea he had ever heard, but had obviously been forced into. Liam broke the silence when he cleared his throat with a weary, “Go on and tell em the rest.”

“Right.” Niall continued, “So after none of us can see straight we’re all gonna take cabs to the dock and keep the party going on this mini-yacht we found out is owned by some guy Zayn knows. Getting smashed on a  fucking  _yacht_!” He finished in a rush of air and sat back on the couch to wait for a reaction. Harry looked at Zayn and Liam, both looking scared like they were expecting a loud scream to rise up from somewhere and break the silence. Louis’ mouth was wide open with his eyebrows getting closer and closer together like he was about to tell Niall exactly how he thought his  _Plan_ sounded, but Harry spoke first to soften the blow.

  
“Uh Niall... lads,” he began with a smile, “ _The Plan_ sounds…great. Really, it’s very um, creative and stuff. I’m wondering though, do we really need  _so_  much alcohol?” He braced himself for Niall’s response and rubbed a calming hand over Louis’ knee for good measure. Niall looked as if he’d been slapped, quickly sitting up at having been offended.

Liam quickly intervened, “That’s what Zayn and I thought! Maybe the boat can be used for something else, I don’t know... maybe watch a movie? Play some pool?”

Niall scoffed beside him, “What a waste! There’s good booze on that ship and you want to watch Transformers?!”

  
Louis who had said nothing until now drew in a fast breath, and before Harry could catch him he was off on a tirade. “We’re are going to have to be at a wedding ceremony the next morning! _Our_ wedding ceremony, and call me crazy but I would think Harry and I would actually need to be, oh I don't know, _alive_ for the occasion! We won’t be able to move let alone say vows!” He deflated a bit but then turned his attention to Liam and Zayn, “And you two! You let him plan it!”

  
Harry had his face in his hands biting his lip to keep from laughing at Niall’s passive face as he shrugged off Louis' under appreciation of his genius. They talked about it on and off for the better part of two hours and Liam finally convinced Niall to reconsider and revise to spare Harry and Louis a trip to the hospital from alcohol poisoning. Niall left their flat with his ego and feelings intact, and that is how Harry came to sitting with him and Zayn at _the pub with huge pints,_  which no one still knew the name of.

  
They had been there since ten drinking at the bar and loudly laughing at stupid shit Zayn was doing with his glass as they brought up memories from long ago when Harry and Louis first fell for each other and thought they were being secretive about liking each other. Harry had been offered pint after pint per Niall’s strict request and now his skin was buzzing and warm as he stared down at the small silver band and sapphires encircling his finger. The ring had been there for years, a constant reminder that he and Louis had chosen each other, that he had a person he belonged to; someone he belonged with. He used to stare at that ring for what seemed like hours, pinked faced and warm, feeling like a fourteen year old girl when he thought back to the night Louis put the promise on his finger, and now here he is four years later fighting to keep his dimples hidden in a dark pub, feeling his stomach flutter again as if it had never stopped.

  
This look on his face; this sickeningly endearing expression was the exact thing Niall had anticipated for this night, hence his grand scheme to keep the two of them separate. Clearly his planned sucked, and that’s exactly what Zayn told him as he pushed himself off of Harry and turned to meet Niall’s face.

“Your plan sucks. He’s still doing those weird love eyes and Louis’ not even here! I say we switch them now before it gets worse and he starts practicing his vows in front of anyone who will listen.”

Harry unwillingly tore his eyes away from his hand and slapped Zayn's arm in defense. “I am not making heart eyes! I’m just drunk, thanks to you two I might add.” Niall patted his chest solemnly as a thank you for Harry’s high praise and checked the time on his phone. 

  
"It’s nearly time anyway. We’ve been here almost two hours. Zayn!” He suddenly yelled out despite Zayn’s two inch distance from him, “Call and tell Liam to send down the other groom!”

Zayn nodded and stepped outside to make the call and Harry shook his head and laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole night.

“I can’t believe you’re going to make the two prized bachelors walk around the city in the dead of night alone, just to switch pubs because you can’t have us  _together_.”

He finished with air quotes around the word and Niall rolled his eyes with a, “You’ll thank me later, mate” and pushed him off the stool and towards the door when Zayn gave him a thumbs up.

“Doubt it,” Harry muttered as he exited the building and began his one block journey.

Harry heard the door swing open again before he could take three steps away from it and heard Niall shouting after him, “And no funny business either, Styles! We’re trusting you two to walk alone and be good. Save your quickies for tomorrow!”

Harry laughed at that and turned his head to reply with, “Can’t make any promises,” and continued his efforts to try and walk in a straight line.

  
*

  
He had  been walking for only two minutes when he looked ahead and spotted Louis’ small frame stumbling down the sidewalk towards him, waving and smiling like an idiot at people and fans applauding his black bachelor sash. Harry watched as he stopped to have his picture taken with a group of girls and then bowed as they thanked him.

  
As the two of them neared each other Louis finally noticed Harry, his face lighting up with a smile that he quickly fixed into a nonchalant expression.

  
“Am I gonna get a sash too?” Harry stepped forward, right up to him now and bent down to kiss him, but Louis' hand flew right over Harry's lips to stop him.

  
“I’m very sorry stranger, but do we know each other? Because I’m pretty sure I’m scheduled to meet a fit boy on a yacht in a couple of hours, and you Harry are breaking the rules,” Harry rolled his eyes and licked Louis’ hand until he  removed it with a smile which he quickly forced into a grimace.

  
Harry laughed then sighed heavily, “Fiiiine play by the rules if you want. I swear you’re losing your edge, Tomlinson,” he teased and put his hands in his pockets like a gentlemen rather than on his Louis’ arse like he wanted to.

Louis slapped his hands over his heart and smiled, “Hardly.” He leaned up and kissed Harry softly, tasting of whiskey and chocolate and wrapped his hands round Harry’s neck. For a drunken mess Louis was doing quite well balancing himself against Harry, but Louis pushed his weight further onto him and they stumbled right into another couple walking by. They broke away laughing at each other and the loud whistles and applause from a group of girls exiting a club.

Louis leaned up to kiss him for real before patting his bum and sending Harry on his way. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Louis shouted over his shoulder as he kept down the sidewalk.

“That doesn’t leave much, love!” he yelled back.

Louis whipped, “You’re the worst fiancé I’ve ever had!"

  
Still grinning from ear to ear, Harry took a seat on the curb to gather himself. He couldn’t walk into a private party of his and Louis’ closest friends with a kiss happy face and live it down for the rest of the night, so he decided to take a breather and settle down a bit. After a few minutes of trying and failing miserably to fix his face, he walked in planning to blame his grin on alcohol instead of his fiancé if anyone noticed. People noticed.

  
“What took so long?” He could see Liam standing up looking bewildered, clearly drunk off his face. “We said no quickies! It was a three minute walk at most, how are you fifteen minutes late??”  Harry slung himself into the round booth with Josh and Nick, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “I got tired and had to rest. No quickies have occurred,” he said raising his right hand in the air. Liam regarded him skeptically. "That's just what someone who's guilty would say."

  
The drinks kept coming and they sure weren’t getting any weaker as Harry threw them down his throat. His head was swimming now with the liquor coupled with the huge pints he was now slightly regretting. He went to throw back Matt’s shot he left sitting on the table when Liam’s hand came thundering down on his wrist. “Haz, you have to get married tomorrow not buried, remember?”  _Oh yes_ , Harry thought, there was still that little ceremony he was meant to go to in the morning and then leave a married man. How could he forget. “Good eye, mate. You’ve just saved me from misery when I wake up tomorrow.” Harry leaned over and hugged him, smashing their cheeks together. 

The lads had all been drinking there for hours and were all slumped over each other, making half attempts at pouring more drinks and making toasts to the two grooms. At this rate everyone would be puking in the next hour. It was clearly time to move on, so Harry hopped up and led the way to the cabs after he heard Liam make the call.

It only took one cab to get Louis, Niall, and Zayn sorted out, so there were no issues there, but Harry couldn’t decide which of the three cabs they were using that he wanted to ride in. The liquor had made him indecisive, pouting on the sidewalk, that is until Liam took it upon himself to pull him into his lap, shut the door, and yell at the driver to go.

  
The trip took about thirty minutes total with Louis nearly passed out in his seat from trying to out-drink Niall and Harry squirming around in Liam's lap and whining that their cab was the slowest.

  
They finally got to the dock, but before Harry could say anything about their destination his eyes were flooded with darkness as a blindfold was placed over them.

  
“What the fuck Liam? I already know we’re going on the boat. There's no point in blindfolding me!”

Liam fought to keep Harry still as Aiden tied the cloth around his head. “This is how Zayn wants it, so just go with it.” Liam pushed him out of the cab and Louis’ voice immediately filled the open air. Curses and swears streaming out about  _why the fuck he had to be blinded just to walk on a boat and watch fucking Transformers._ Harry laughed instantly at the fit Louis was throwing and Louis’ attention was diverted.

‘Haz!” he bellowed, “Babe, Is that you? Are  _you_  blindfolded too?! They’re mad I’m telling you, this is ridiculous – OW!”

His rant ended when Zayn lightly smacked him over the head. “Just walk up the ramp you idiot. We’ll take it off when we’re inside!” he promised.

Louis was silent now, still refusing to walk anywhere. “They’re going to drown us, Harry. This is the end.” He said tiredly and began his ascent.

Harry wasn’t at all concerned about what waited for him. He knew Louis was shit-faced and dramatic so he happily smiled at the prospect of there being either a fun movie, a male stripper in a cake, or hell even a female stripper in a cake waiting for him. Drowning wasn’t high on his list but what’s a bachelor party without some adventure?

  
They were carefully walked into a large room and when the blindfolds were removed the wait was well worth it. The walls of the room were lined with dozens of large arcade games, and there were two arrows pointing upstairs and downstairs for laser tag and also pool.  This whole part of the night was clearly designed by Zayn, because if Niall had been left to handle it they would have been walking into a Guinness foam party. The middle of the room had a large marble table with flutes of champagne and yes, even a giant cake, and although it wasn’t big enough for a stripper, it was still a nice touch. That part had obviously been Liam’s doing.

  
Harry and Louis looked at each other, speechless both from their friends’ efforts and the alcohol making them react much slower than usual.

  
“You sneaky bastards.” Louis turned to Zayn, Liam, and Niall. “All this time I was prepared to watch machines turn into robots and here I am in my own private yacht arcade...This is so sick!” Harry laughed and hugged each of them thanking them for not letting Niall have complete control and turning them into alcoholics.  

  
All fourteen guests were handed pouches of game coins and sent off to play, drink, and basically shove cake in each other’s faces for the next few hours.

During a not-so-very heated argument with Zayn over who was actually the best at pool, Harry suddenly realized he didn’t really give a damn. He decided to leave. figuring that drinking more champagne would only increase his apathy. He was stumbling his way downstairs to get straight on it when he was tugged into a small room by a set of familiar hands.

  
He crashed into a nearby wall smiling into Louis’ kiss and let the other boy lean in and trap him there. His senses were overloaded, and he could taste Louis everywhere; the beer, the liquor, the champagne and cake, and even under it all just that distinct taste that was all him. He was barely keeping himslef together with Louis touching him and slipping his fingers into places he knew would make Harry gasp into his mouth. He had to come up for air, but each time he tried Louis would grip tighter into his curls and pull them back under. He was just slipping a hand down into Harry’s boxers when he felt Harry’s breath stuttering against his lips and quickly broke away so the boy could breathe.  
Louis kissed down his neck, careful not to leave any marks for their big day, and calmly stroked the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck.

  
“Now who’s not following the rules?” Harry smirked, still concentrating on catching his breath. Louis' breath tickled his skin where he smiled against Harry’s neck, and for a second Harry was tempted to push him to the ground and say fuck it to Niall’s rules. And since when did Niall start making the rules anyway? 

  
“They said to behave while switching bars, they didn’t say anything about the boat. Faulty planning is what that is.” He smiled at his own loophole logic and kissed Harry slowly, letting himself rest against him. He pulled away before it got too heated and kissed Louis softly on his forehead.

Louis huffed out a frustrated sigh, resting his head under Harry’s collar. He stifled a laugh at Louis’ obvious disappointment and began lightly tugging on Louis’ belt loops, “I can’t decide if you’re more drunk or more aroused than when I last saw you.”

Louis grinned up in his drunken haze, “Mmmm” he nodded, “Probably a bit of both if I’m honest,” he grinned as he reached between Harry’s legs to squeeze his cock once. This time Harry couldn’t stop his gasping laugh from escaping him, making Louis' head lightly bounce against his chest.

  
“Hey!” Louis began,  “I’m fragile right now, you know. I could get seasick at any moment and you're manhandling me.” Louis was trying to sound angry but the alcohol wouldn’t let him, and neither would Harry for that matter, because within seconds he was pulling Louis’ face up and slapping wet kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

“Ugh! God, you’re the worst fiancé I’ve ever had.” Louis pretended to wipe at his face and push himself away from Harry, only to collapse right back against him two seconds later.

  
Still laughing, Harry trailed a thumb over Louis’ jaw “You’re so ridiculous. I’m the  _only_  fiancé you’ve ever had! You do know that after tomorrow you won’t be able to say that, right?” The playful glint in Louis’ eyes left as he considered Harry's words.

  
“Damn it! What, now I have to think of a new way to insult you as well as wear socks tomorrow?? What’s next Harry, being on time? Cooking meals? Actually folding that weird sheet that doesn’t have corners?”

Harry pressed his lips into his, laughing into his mouth, “Louis,” he whispered, “It’s  _one_  day of wearing  _one_  pair of socks. It’s not capital punishment. And plus, your mum will be pleased.” Louis rolled his eyes at that, “Yeah yeah, she’ll have great wedding photos and I’ll have feet simmering in unbearable heat.” Harry was just leaning in to kiss the fake annoyance right off Louis’ face when the door of the closet was pulled open.

  
“Hiding in the closet eh?” There stood Niall (well he was mostly standing straight, but the alcohol was making it hard for him to do) arms crossed, scowl etched onto his face, leaning against the door for support.  “It’s not too far-fetched when you really think about it.”

Kissing Harry lightly then backing a step away, Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You’re one to talk, mate. Tell me again Niall because I seem to have forgotten, just how soft are Liam’s lips again?” 

  
Niall’s already rosy cheeks deepened a few more shades as his eyes grew wide. “That doesn’t count, I thought he was choking, _and_  I thought we said we’d stop talking about it!” He looked exasperated, tomato red in the face, but exasperated all the same. “Hmm, I don’t know Niall, I’ve never given mouth to mouth to someone and finished up looking so dazed. There were hearts in his eyes, Harry, I swear it.”

  
Still leaned against the door Niall breathed in and let out a long weary sigh. “That was ages ago, and not even the point! What did we say about sex with all the lads around? How hard is it to keep it in your pants for one night!?”

  
Louis stepped away from Harry with a roll of his eyes. “I could have sworn I locked this door…must’ve gotten distracted by something,” he said with a once over at Harry’s crotch and a wink.

Niall shook his head, glarinf at the pair of them. “I’m sure. Now get out of there! You’ve been in here forever and everyone else is ready to pick prizes.”  Harry’s face fell at that, “What do you mean prizes? No one mentioned that!”

  
“Well” Niall began, “If your sorry arses weren’t getting off in a towel closet you’d know Liam was giving out prizes for tickets from the arcade games, it’s your own fault, now get out.” Niall stepped aside and let them both pass, Louis looking self-satisfied with Harry pouting behind him.

  
___  
It was that moment in the closet that Harry kept thinking back to as his mom helped him into his jacket. How even through a drunken haze and a dark room he knew Louis loved him, probably more than he deserved. His heart was pounding but it was no longer from the residual alcohol thrumming through his veins. This pounding was pure nerves.  
For months he and Louis had agreed or vetoed wedding ideas that were brought to them by their planner, mothers, and sisters. A quick ‘yes’ here, a few decisive ‘absolutely not’s’ there. It was simple. Neither of them were very into planning fancy things like ceremonies or receptions, so why get stressed out about it?

  
They had emailed Anne on some table arrangement and tie selection she had picked out one day when Harry felt a wave of anxiety at the thought of some of the decisions he should be making, but instead had been leaving up to his mum and sister. “Just let the professionals do everything and then we’ll just be really surprised on the day.” Louis had told him later that night during dinner. And sure, that was the easiest way to do this, but it just felt wrong at times, so he promised himself to get more involved.  
He made attempts, but that promise lasted about a week when Gemma and Jay called at seven in the morning to go pick out table cloths and china. No reception party could ever be worth it.

  
He was now stressing in his dressing room and regretting that decision. What if he hates it? Then he’d have to walk around his own party fake smiling at people all night long wishing he could escape. Then Dear God, the other end of it; What if Louis hates it? He should have done more when it mattered, and now his palms were sweaty, and he felt a bit dizzy, and he kept messing with his hair, because only God knows what circus he’s about to walk into.

  
 Anne stopped fussing over his boutonniere when she realized her son wasn’t breathing, “Harry are- are you feeling alright? You look pale.” She ran a palm over his forehead “Have a seat.” She kneeled down beside him in her long navy dress, she looked lovely really and all the worry in her eyes  looked out of place.

Harry took a few shallow breaths and blurted words out before he truly meant to, “I’m so nervous, and I know that’s stupid because I stand up in front of people and sing all the time, and now I have to stand in front of people and just repeat words and- and  I can’t breathe. What if I mess it up? Lou would never forgive me, I would never forgive, and I didn’t even help plan all this” he gestured wildly around the small room, “I’m a bad groom because I planned none of it! And what if Louis hates it, and-“

Anne wrapped her son in a hug, rubbing small circles into his back. He made an effort to calm down and it kind of reminded him of being small and crying because of something Gemma had said or done, and then right on time his mom would come to the rescue to tell Gemma off and then pull him in to make him feel better. It was familiar, and sure he was a grown man of twenty six, but it made his lungs finally cooperate and take in huge breaths nonetheless.

  
“You’re alright, Harry. You’re alright” she whispered to him. She felt him taking in long steady breaths and stood in front of him linking their fingers. Her bright smile erased the last bit of worry from Harry’s eyes and he immediately felt lighter. “Love, If you weren’t a nervous wreck I would be a bit concerned” she laughed, “this day is one of the biggest days you’ll ever have, and you know what? There’s one other person who is probably in the room down the hall with his mum having the very same panic attack you just were.” Harry smiled quietly, “You think?”

  
*  
A few minutes later he stood behind the doors of the side entryway to the ceremony room staring at the ring of silver and sapphires around his finger, thinking that in just minutes he’d have a new ring to place right next to it. Five minutes to marriage. He felt nervous again, but nothing like he did in the dressing room. Niall stood beside him gently massaging his left shoulder and Liam and Anne took to fixing his hair, even though they knew Harry would ruin it as soon they turned around. The sound of a door opening down the hall made them all turn their heads toward it, catching a glimpse of Zayn, Stan, Jay and…  _Louis?_  Niall wolf whistled as they got closer to rounding the corner, making them all turn a shade of pink and making Zayn flip him his middle finger and immediately blush as he caught sight of Anne. Harry tried not to laugh, he really did, but the sight of Louis was too much. He was wrapped in a blanket behind his two best men with only a small hole left for him to see through.

Days ago he had made Harry promise to keep at least one tradition, so Louis chose the one where they couldn’t see each other until the actual wedding for good luck.

“We told him he’d ruin his hair like that, but he insisted on being a twat.” Stan relayed down the hall to the others now that they were nearing their turn off.

Harry giggled a bit when he heard Louis scoff, “ _Please_ , like my hair could ever be ruined.”

Niall rolled his eyes at Harry and slapped a hand over his shoulder, “Well, good luck with that” he said nodding his head over in Louis’ direction.

The four of them finally rounded the corner to take their places at the other entrance. They were out of sight and a few seconds passed when Louis voice came echoing back, “See you in a bit, Haz!” Harry reminded himself to breathe.

  
*  
When the two sets of double doors finally swung open to allow Harry and Louis to walk down the aisle at the same time, Harry was sure he would fall over. When Niall and Liam had left him to walk to the alter he had immediately stiffened his body from the pure panic of being alone, until he remembered him mom standing with him. He locked his knees in a straight line and when the doors opened to let him through he could hardly feel his feet anymore. The room was full of people. He was concentrating hard on the tingling in his toes and just staying upright when he looked across the aisle and suddenly couldn’t even form a thought.

  
Louis looked incredible. Better than he could ever remember him looking, including the days when they were teenagers completely obsessed with one another in the XFactor house. The days when Harry thought it would be a sin for there to be a more gorgeous man out there in the world, even though at the time he wouldn’t admit it.

  
Louis’ suit was tailored to his slim waist, cream shirt and bowtie making his skin golden. His skinny trousers were rolled to reveal his custom shoes he’d had made and his bare ankles in true Tomlinson style (socks were clearly vetoed last minute regardless of what Jay wanted… typical). His hair was layered and swept to the side in the way he hadn’t worn it in years, and his boutonniere matched his eyes making his face brighter than Harry had ever seen it.

  
Harry had been in awe of Louis for so long that he didn’t even realize they had both reached the middle. Jay and Anne let go of their sons’ hands and let them join their fingers together instead, and Harry’s heart began to thump at a slightly slower pace.

  
The ceremony wasn’t long, and both he and Louis had promised to not cry, but Harry’s cheeks were pink from wiping tears away, and Louis’s cheeks were wet as ever because he absolutely refused to wipe his tears and let Niall and the rest of the congregation know he was a sap, even if Harry knew the truth.

  
It was over in the blink of an eye, and just as quickly as they had walked into the room they were now kissing and walking out together, hand in hand.  
*  
For the first time since the closet, they had a few minutes to themselves out in the hall before the photographer and their families would come to find them. Their hands were still clasped and their smiles couldn’t be wiped off. Neither of them said a word as Harry pulled Louis in against the wall. The kiss at the alter was light and sweet for the sake of others who were watching, but this kiss was meant only for each other, other people be damned.

  
*  
Walking into their reception was lovely and Harry realized he had panicked over nothing. The girls and the planner had done a wonderful job and now he could just sit and enjoy his party stress free, no matter how ridiculous their excessive four best man speeches were. All four boys had scraped the traditional sappy speech format and went straight into embarrassment territory with, “How hard is it to keep your hands out of someone else’s pants when you’re on a tour bus with ten other people?!” or “Who remembers that not at all secretive day they kissed for the first time and actually thought nobody could tell? There were so many love bites they looked like a pair of satisfied Dalmatians. Sickening.”

  
*  
Later that night they stumbled across the threshold of their suite, giggling with Harry’s hands braced on Louis hips as a guide into the room. Champagne had flowed freely throughout the night and they were still feeling the bubbly high now that the party was done. As soon as the door snapped shut Harry crowded Louis into the corner, determined fingers twisting to loosen Louis’ bowtie to finally mark up the skin he had spent the last week ignoring so they could have ‘respectable’ wedding photos. Courtesy out the window, he now latched his mouth around his neck and quickly turned the golden skin red, drawing sharp breaths from Louis lips. Jacket and tie long forgotten, he worked his hands down the trail of buttons undoing each and leaving kisses in their place against Louis’ chest.

  
Harry suppressed a grin when he glanced up to find Louis head thrown back onto the wall, mouth slack, and hands cradling Harry’s neck and jaw as he moved. Louis shirt was completely open now and Harry couldn’t help himself from lightly sinking his teeth into the skin below his navel. Louis response was immediate as he suddenly tightened his grip in Harry’s hair and pressed his hips roughly into Harry’s. Louis lifted Harry’s chin up to him and went to pull him in when a knock at the door made him groan.

  
“We couldn’t have sex for days because we were so busy and now what!? There can’t be more fucking flowers to pick out! If it’s Liam I swear-” Harry laughed and kissed his lips lightly. He trailed his lips around the shell of Louis’ ear, “Calm down love. Zayn and Liam got us room service, remember?”

  
“Oh” Louis said flatly, Harry’s words jogging his memory. “Well they sure picked a hell of a time to have someone turn down our fucking sheets.” Harry kissed him again, smoothing out his shirt and hair before opening the door with a welcoming smile. A young girl no more than twenty four or twenty five blinked up at him and pulled the champagne and ice next to her. “Good evening, uh…Mr. Tomlinson?”

  
Harry couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile that bloomed over his face. He knew the girl probably thought he was insane, baring all his teeth at once, completely lighting up at the mention of his new last name, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He was a newlywed now and people would just have to accept him bursting into spontaneous smiles for a while.

  
 “Yes? That’s me…well, and him” he nodded over at Louis smiling proudly beside him and Harry had to duck his chin to keep from smiling like an idiot again. Surely this would get old eventually he thought, otherwise his facial muscles start to protest and give out.

  
The girl blushed slightly and Harry stepped aside to let her pass. She wheeled the champagne in and sat two more bottles into the ice to chill and then turned to walk out when Louis’ voiced stopped her. “Uh, has anyone else ordered things for us for tonight?” Harry covered his mouth to stop from smirking at the impatience Louis was failing to mask, but the girl laughed it off, “No no, Mr. Tomlinson, I don’t think so. You shouldn’t be disturbed for the rest of the night.” She turned on her heel with a nod and bid them goodnight as she left, “Just call if you need anything.”

  
The door snapped shut for the second time that night, and Louis’ voice in the new silence made Harry jump. “So… Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis began, making Harry break into another grin, “Should our first act as husbands be to get gloriously drunk on champagne and run through the suite like idiots, or to go have sex in that massive king bath that neither of us has had paid for? I’ve got to say, I’m leaning more toward the drunk frolicking.”

  
Harry stood back against the door, all of a sudden not in the mood to humor Louis’ jokes and sarcasm. He had played along with the other boys for days and even agreed to ‘The Plan’, he hadn’t so much as agreed to not having sex with Louis during the wedding festivities, rather they really hadn’t had the energy or alone time. This however was the first time they’d been truly alone in days, including the previous night when they were driven from the yacht to the guest hotel where Harry was made to stay with Liam and Niall, leaving Louis with Stan and Zayn on another floor.

  
___  
Even drunk at three in the morning they made a spectacle outside the elevator, grabbing at each other in a quick attempt at a make out session before they were separated for the night. Zayn stared down his phone, giving them exactly one minute of guiltless  _last time we can make out as fiancés_  kissing before he wrenched them apart and sent Harry on his way.

  
About thirty minutes later Harry’s phone vibrated in the dark room. 

  
_I miss you xxx Bust out of that joint and come find me ;)_ Then,  _I’m the naked one in the bachelor sash xx_

  
Harry smiled sleepily into his pillow as he began to reply. Sneaking out with Niall dead to the world and Liam snoring open mouthed on his back wasn’t a challenge in the slightest, so he typed out a reply and waited for Louis to respond.

  
_Alright Love, you’ve convinced me. Where are you hiding?_

  
Harry flipped onto his side waiting for further clues, but the remaining alcohol began to tug at his consciousness. He waited and waited and the last thing he remembered of that night was clumsily texting _You’re asleep aren’t you!?? Typical. I love you._  and his eyelids finally slid closed.

  
___  
Louis wasn’t even into humoring his own sarcasm at the moment, because not even fifteen seconds had passed before he’d thrown himself into Harry’s arms.  
Harry walked them through the suite, stepping  out of their shoes, pushing Louis’ shirt off his shoulders, while working on his belt and trousers. He was already hard from Louis pressing his palm and fingers around the line of his cock, gripping his ass and pulling Harry in closer as they blindly navigated themselves.

  
The feel of the hard wall and the gasp from Louis’ bare back hitting it were the only indicators that they had reached the bathroom. Harry leant in and left soft kisses down Louis chest to soften the blow as he helped his trousers slide off Louis hips and pool at the floor. Harry gripped him in a loose fist and twisted up and down his length, breathing hotly onto his skin.

  
They hadn’t even made it onto the tiled floor when Harry dropped to his knees, making Louis suck in deep breaths and grip his fingers into Harry’s shoulders. Harry gripped his hard length, already throbbing, and lightly smoothed his cheek along the side of Louis’ cock, feeling the heat pulsing into his skin. He licked his tongue out to run over the long stretch of skin before wrapping his hands around Louis’ arse and snapping him forward into his waiting mouth. Louis’ head jerked back against the wall when he felt himself buried so deep that Harry’s hair tickled his stomach. Harry held him there feeling Louis tremble against his stretched lips. He eventually loosened his grip, letting Louis slowly slide out, only to quickly pull him right back in, hollowing his cheeks to take down his entire length.

  
Louis was trembling above him, fighting against his impulse to fuck Harry’s mouth like he truly wanted. He was barely holding it together when Harry let him slide out again, and then twisted his tongue all around Louis’ tip before diving straight back in, making Louis’ tense up above him. Harry reached two fingers up to Louis’ mouth, waiting for the slick heat of his tongue to envelope them, but he snapped his gaze up when he felt Louis lightly swat at his outstretched hand. He met Louis’ desperate eyes for the first time since they’d started. Louis was close to the edge, and Harry had been relentless in blowing him, but he couldn’t help himself. If anyone deserved to be deep-throated like that on their wedding night it was definitely Louis.

  
Louis was trying to steady himself, carding his fingers through Harry’s dark curls when his mouth turned up in a half smile looking down at him, “I won’t make it to the bath if you keep at it like that” Louis said breathlessly, slumping into the wall to help hold himself together.

  
Harry nodded and left a kiss on Louis’ hip as understanding as he stood. His lips were red, sloppy, and tingling but all he wanted was to feel Louis’ against him, so he slowly pressed their lips together. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ tight waist and brought his other hand up to stroke against his jaw. The kiss was deep and dizzying, and Harry was painfully hard as it was. Louis had been so far gone a few seconds ago that he hadn’t even touched him yet. Realizing this, Louis removed Harry’s clothes as their tongues worked lazily against each other. Louis was moving so gently that it took Harry by surprise when Louis finally gripped him with his fist. He was embarrassingly close and it was too much for what he had in mind, so Harry placed a hand on top of his to stop Louis’ movements.

  
Louis broke away a few inches looking confused, “We haven’t had sex in almost a week so maybe you’ve forgotten how it works love, but I’m  _supposed_  to be touching you” Louis smirked.  He trailed his fingers up and down Harry’s stomach as he spoke making his breath catch as he struggled to remember why on earth he had stopped Louis in the first place.

Harry dragged his lips across Louis’, “Not yet, or you’ll ruin all my plans” he breathed into his mouth making Louis’ grin against him, “I want to feel you in the bath.” 

Harry was certain he was talking insanity, because he was pretty sure he could never say no to the boy. When they were younger he couldn’t even say no to Louis dragging him off into dark corners backstage, stroking him until Harry was panting and coming hard into Louis’ fist, and now, here they were years later and not much had changed.

“QUITE demanding” Louis joked and kissed him again, but Harry just rolled his eyes and unapologetically broke them apart muttering, “You’ll thank me in a bit.” He wanted him, he really did, but Harry knew he’d be coming within minutes if he let Louis tease him now.  
*  
The faucet squeaked to a stop when Harry had judged the water to be an acceptable level. The tub really was massive and it had taken a good ten minutes for it to fill. A good ten minutes of Louis standing in between the v of Harry’s legs, kissing him as he sat waiting on the counter, Harry reaching behind to slowly open him up.

  
Now they both climbed into the bath, Harry first, with Louis landing himself right in his lap. Louis didn’t bother with any pretenses and grinded down on Harry, lining himself up and letting the warm water splash over them. He met Harry’s eyes as he reached down and guided his cock right to his entrance. He raised up a bit on his knees, and carefully began to sink down, the stretch almost too much as Louis took him in. Harry gripped the sides of the bath to keep form coming right there with the combination of the warmth from the water and Louis suddenly closing in all around him. He shut his eyes, head tilted back in an effort to compose himself. Louis gripped at Harry’s shoulders, head hung forward into Harry’s chest. He started to move his hips in small circles, still adjusting, but not pushing Harry too far before he was ready. It was only when Harry started to make tiny thrusts up to meet him that Louis started to really ride him. He grinded onto Harry in short bursts, making sure to always keep himself full. Harry’s mouth was held in a tight line and his eyes were still closed trying to keep himself from losing it. Louis leaned in closer against him, “It’s airtight” he said lowering himself back down, “No one can hear us, please” he whispered. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and met Louis’. He nodded and Louis slammed himself down so roughly that they both moaned out into the silence.

  
Their bodies slipping together beneath the water made it almost impossible to stay locked in one place, so Harry fisted Louis’ hips to keep him fixed as he rose and fell in a steady motion. Harry was close, and he could tell from Louis’ weak gaze and red cheeks that he wasn’t far behind, barely riding the edge, but he wanted Louis to finish the way Louis really liked, so Harry stopped his movements and pulled out. The water was still warm so he didn’t miss the heat while he turned Louis around and gestured for him to get on his knees. Louis waited with his hands resting on the edge of the bath, and Harry’s hand came up to wrap around his waist. Harry lined himself up with his other hand and pushed himself in so roughly that Louis’ gasp was barely audible when his head dropped down almost into his palms. Harry hung his head over Louis shoulder as he smoothly pulled out and pushed back in, “Don’t” he breathed into Louis’ neck still rocking them forwards, “I want to hear you, please Lou.” He thrusted hard this time, and the whine Louis let out made Harry’s skin tingle all over. He kept it up, shoving in deeper and deeper each time until he saw Louis’ arms trembling as he held himself up. Harry was dangerously close now, pushing into Louis so hard that even Harry was trembling with the force of it. Hanging his own head and pressing it hard against Louis’ shoulder blade he sped up, chasing the orgasm he could feel building. He reached around and gripped Louis in his fist, stroking him in rhythm, dragging his teeth along the skin nearest his mouth, whispering “Please Lou, please, please” into his ear. It was too much, and suddenly Louis jerked forward against the bath coming wildly, barely able to catch his breath as all the pressure left him. Harry felt Louis tense all around him and the tight pressure on his cock sent him over, spilling his load inside him, feeling Louis’ skin pulse around him when they both collapsed onto the side of the bath.

  
It was rare that they went so long without sex and now as they crawled out of the cooling water Harry was sure he never wanted to wait that long again. His orgasm had left him sluggish and the water made him feel heavy, like his limbs didn’t quite remember how to work. They forced themselves out, drying off with the towels beside the bath, Louis leaning on the counter to keep himself upright. It was all they could do to drag themselves to their bed and immediately flop down, curling into one another on top of the covers.  
“We’re both dead aren’t we?” Louis asked, watching as Harry quietly played with the new ring on Louis’ finger.

He brought Louis’ hand up and kissed it before laughing softly, “Why do you say that? You that tired already, hubby?”

Louis scoffed, “Course not, I speaking on your behalf. You’re about two minutes from unconsciousness” he said pointing at Harry’s heavy-lidded eyes, “ _I_ could stand to go for another few rounds.” Harry smiled and groaned into Louis neck, “Can I have a ten minute rest first?  _Pleeeasee_?” Louis rolled his eyes, “I swear I don’t know why I put up with you” he shook his head in disappointment, “Worst fian-“

Harry interrupted him “ _Excuse_   _me_?? Is there another man you’re mistaking me for? You mean worst  _husband_  ever” he said matter-of-factly and kissed him, “I’ll let it slide…this time.”

Louis smiled in spite of himself, “Alright, alright whatever. You’re still impossible to deal with, I mean-  Look! you’re half asleep already!” It was true Harry’s eyes were open but barely, he was smiling to himself, consciousness clearly slipping away from him.

“Love you, Lou” he whispered into his hand before kissing it again, “Wake me in ten minutes ok?”

Louis just flicked his ear “Typical” he sighed. He kissed his forehead, “Love you.” 

  
*  
Harry woke up a few hours later to Louis draped across his torso, lightly breathing warm air onto his cool skin. They were under the covers, which was a new development from when he had first fallen asleep, and he was grateful for Louis tucking them in. Ten minutes had apparently turned into two hours Harry calculated looking at the clock near the bedside table. Louis was sleeping deeply, breathing heavy and rhythmic, and he looked so peaceful and worn out that Harry decided to just let him sleep; he could wait until morning.

  
He caught himself a few minutes later, wide awake in a dark room,  big dopey grin and heart eyes as he fiddled with the new slim band on his left ring finger. He hadn’t really had time to consider it, but it felt odd after all these years of just having the promise to now have the actuality wrapped around his finger and also in his arms. He was glad Louis was sleeping and that Niall was nowhere around because he could feel the grin spreading over his face just thinking about it.

He lightly cleared his throat to regain control over his face when Louis stirred. “If you think we’re having sex at this hour you’re mad” he half muttered into Harry’s chest and lifted his eyes to sleepily glare at him. “Go back to sleep. There will plenty of time for that in the morning” Harry smiled and wriggled his eyebrows up and down at him. “Ugh, you’re disgusting and I’m telling everyone”

Louis smiled as his eyes closed again. Harry laughed to himself and ran his fingers down the notches of Louis spine, “Whatever no one would believe you anyway.” Harry jumped when Louis pinched at his side retorting with, “I’m very trusting, people always believe me.” Harry just rolled his eyes in the dark, “Mhmm… Sure they do, Lou.”

  
He settled back against his pillow listening to Louis breathe and the light sounds of traffic twelve stories down. He quickly felt sleep come over him again, and he was almost completely gone when he heard a whispered “I love you” and felt a kiss being pressed right over his heart. He tightened his arms around Louis and whispered “I love you more” before finally falling under.


End file.
